


Cat Waifu

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Joke Fic, OH GOD WHAT IS THIS, crackship, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When worlds collide...</p><p>[ i was dared too im s o SORRY , ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Waifu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SSparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSparkle/gifts).



Cats are weird.

 

They have long whiskers, big floppy ears, and tails.

But, they’re adorable, and that’s why people keep them as pets and love them so much. It was why dogs and cats were always neck and neck with each other, for the fight of the love of a human.

  
  


Alien cats, however, are a different story.

They can actually speak english, and walk on two legs.

 

But this alien cat was still very...cat-like.

 

“AC aggressively growls at the ball of yarn loudly, fixating her claws on the object,” Nepeta said, monologuing to herself. “Foiled again, she says.”

 

“D-Do you have to do the roleplaying thing all the time?” Arthur asked, holding a plushie mouse on a string above her. “No-N-Not that I’m complaining, I m-mean.”

 

The olive-blooded troll rolled her eyes, rolling onto her stomach and staring at the orange-haired human in his eyes. “Artfur, we’ve been over this!” She said, wagging her tail.

  
Arthur scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah, I know, but still…” He chuckled awkwardly. “I-It’s weird, man.”

 

Nepeta stood up, facing the sitting human in front of her. “It is not weird, meow.” She huffed. “ **YOU’RE** weird!” She said, pointing at him.

 

The man chuckled, raising an eyebrow. “Me? N-No, I’m pretty normal, all considering.”

 

She shook her head, disagreeing. “No, you are weird. Just look at your hair, it defies all laws of gravity.” She continued, pointing at his head.   
  
Arthur stared up, looking at those two strings of hair that were above his head, darker than the rest. What the hell were those things, anyways? He had always had them since he was younger, and so did his uncle. Was it just a genetic thing, or?   
  


He did not know.

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me lord i have sinned


End file.
